bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobunaga Hyougaki
| image = | race = Hollow- Hybrid | birthplace = Soul Society Rukongai | birthday = November 25 | age = 21 | gender = Male | height = 5'9 | weight = 175 lbs | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Soul Society (Loosely) Xistence (Loosely) | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 (Discharged) | position = | previous position = Vice-Captain of | team = Hyougaki Shop | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = King City | relatives = Neige Hyougaki (Sister) | education = | shikai = Hebunrīsōdo (ヘブンリーソード, Heavenly Sword) | bankai = Tengoku no desutoroiyā (天国のデストロイヤー, Heavenly Destroyer) | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = J. Shanon Weaver | japanese voice = Kōji Yusa }} Nobunaga Hyougaki (信長冰河期, Nobunaga hyōga-ki) is an Shimigami and member of the Hyougaki Shop. He serves as the man at the front due to his kind personality and willingness to help others. He holds a place amongst the Gotei 13 as formerly one of the most dangerous killers of all time as the "Reddoenjeru" aka "Red Angel". Appearance Of small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Nobunaga cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary nickname. He dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He wears a dark blue kimono with a long purple or light-blue, with his sword normally at his side. Himura.Kenshin.full.551192.jpg|Full-Body View of Nobunaga Battosai.jpg|His "Dark" Personaity Thumb_big_other_1b399b8f5d4c8d8418bde8ae14bb92e4.jpg|When Nobunaga wields a Extra Sword hollow_mask_7_by_satanx15-d36bf73.jpg|Nobunaga's Hollow Mask Unlike his sister his blood seems to react differently as his eyes revert from an warm haze colored look to a bright yellow color instead. He also carries a "X" shaped scar on his face from his years battling other Shinigami, Quincy and hollows alike. Personality Nobunaga has two sides to him: His Happy positive half and his Dark Personality influenced by is hollow. His more kinder half is very soft-spoken, serene and humble, Nobunaga's usual demeanor suits him for giving such a happy and positive feeling. Always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing however not when it comes to the shop. When he triggers his dark half, he immediately abandons his serene humility, reverting from an once warm nature becomes cold and distant, allowing him to contemplate taking the life of his opponent and even make vicious, bloodthirsty threats. This side of his personality is one that he struggles to suppress simply revert to his killer personification triggered by the hollow. He has displayed an intense hatred for towards hollows for killing his wife, however has shown a deep loyalty to Soul Society and the Gotei 13 despite his following out with them. Also he has a high-degree of loyalty to his sister and family members willing to protect them even with his life. History Synopsis In Progress Equipment *'Extra Sword': He carries an extra sword, it don't carry a Zanpakutō spirit inside however its made to use his own spiritual energy to be able to withstand most damage when the user channels it through. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Unlike his sister, Nobunaga blade's be applied to the standard-size, moderately curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). Its a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. It has white hilt with a black color which he rarely uses unless pressured by an enemy. :Shikai Special Ability . Former Powers & Abilities Quotes References Behind the Scenes Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Third Division Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters